Dagas y plumas
by Kaiserelle
Summary: Quinn se lo encontró miles de veces, ya fuera en las propias misiones o en la misma Liga de Leyendas. Lo había dibujado incluso en el propio cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo. Y es que lentamente, ambos habían caído en la trampa de Cupido. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía cuando estabas separado de quien amas, simplemente por una estúpida guerra.


_**Dagas y plumas**_ _ **.**_

Las primeras luces del alba se abrían paso por el frondoso bosque que rodeaba demacia. Bajo sus verdosas hojas, una exploradora demaciana corría libremente entre los árboles, saltando cada raíz que se interponía en su camino con elegancia. Su traje era de color azul y marrón, con una capa que representaba las plumas de un águila real demaciana. Un casco dorado que recordaba al pico de un ave sobre sus cabellos castaños, una ballesta de mano en su izquierda y un brazal enorme en su antebrazo derecho. En su hombro izquierdo llevaba una hombrera que representaba la cara de su fiel compañero, Valor.

Valor era la mezcla de halcón y águila demaciana que estaba casi extinta, un pájaro que había criado desde la muerte de su hermano, formando un vínculo tan fuerte que no existía entre otro humano y animal de toda Valoran. Era como el espíritu encarnado de su hermano perdido, el que le impulsaba a seguir luchando incluso en la situación más difícil. Y también, su fiel cómplice.

\- ¡¿Valor, qué es lo que ves allí arriba?! – gritó la demaciana.

El ave que se encontraba en los cielos, se impulsó con sus alas y avanzó unos cuantos metros más adelante. Cuando halló una torre de vigilancia demaciana, la última de las diez que había en todo el camino; dio media vuelta y gañó a su compañera. Una y otra vez, luego dio una serie de círculos sobre ella. Con el paso de los años, Quinn había aprendido a comunicarse con el ave, aprendiendo su "lenguaje" para poder realizar las misiones de exploración sin ninguna ingrata sorpresa.

Sabiendo lo que quería decir, la exploradora subió por el bosque en dirección noreste, de tal manera que pudiera rodear la torre de vigilancia. No estaba siendo perseguida por su patria ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco quería que el príncipe o el rey se enterasen de que había estado rondando por el límite de la ciudad-estado, harían preguntas y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Siguió avanzando hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque, Valor avisándole de cualquier peligro inminente, ya fuera un humano o un animal salvaje. El viaje desde el Instituto de Guerra le habría salido mucho más rentable, pero para cubrir su tapadera, tenía que entregar a la corte el reporte de la información recogida ese mes en dicha institución. Por otro lado, ella estaba trabajando en un plan que, si lograba ganar la confianza del mayor de los Crownguard, supondría un gran cambio a mejor para toda Runaterra. Aunque claro, Garen nunca ha sido un tipo que le hubiera caído explícitamente bien.

Tras horas y horas de avance, Quinn reconoció la pequeña aldea que se encontraba al otro lado del enorme bosque que había recorrido. Allí nadie la reconocería como las Alas de Demacia, y menos aún como una campeona de la propia Liga de Leyendas. Sólo la conocían por ser la chica con el enorme pájaro sobre el hombro.

Valor volvió a gañir. Quinn alzó su brazo izquierdo al cielo, mostrando su brazal izquierdo al pájaro, quien colocó sus garras afiladas sobre el metal. La demaciana acarició el plumaje de su pequeña cabeza, la típica muestra de cariño que buscaba el pájaro, mientras se dirigía a una de las casetas que había en la aldea. Los aldeanos la saludaban gratamente, y ella les respondía o se atrevía a preguntar cómo estaban.

Entro al interior de la casa. Valor se soltó de ella y sobrevoló entre las vigas de madera, tal y como hacía siempre que entraban a una casa diferente. Quinn analizó las diferentes instancias, comprobando que estaba todo lo que ella había pedido. Y en efecto así era. Dejando que su compañero se encaramara en una de las vigas, la demaciana fue al dormitorio y comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa de exploradora, quedando sólo en una camisa de algodón y en unos pantalones del más fino cuero.

Miró por la ventana, fijándose en la posición del sol calculó la hora exacta. Si todo iba como tenía planeado, tendría aún unas dos horas y medias para hacer lo que viniera en gana. Sonrió para sus adentros, no le vendría mal preparar una sorpresa para su amiguito.

Valor movía la cabeza a un lado y al otro, como solían hacer todas las aves cuando miraban de forma interrogante algo que llamaba su atención, siendo su caso el ver cómo Quinn corría de un lado para el otro con cuerdas, poleas y demás aparatos. Había veces en las que no entendía a su compañera, pero suponiendo que el dicho sea cierto, tendría la sangre alterada por la primavera.

Tras una hora y media, la exploradora había preparado la trampa. Si osaba entrar por la puerta, o por la ventana; una cuerda activaría el mecanismo de poleas que a su vez tirarían de una cuerda con un enganche, que tras recorrer otro mecanismo atraparía a la persona intrusa en una red. Ella no solía hacer trampas, tampoco es que le importara mucho saber hacerlas, pero siempre quiso hacerle una para saber cómo se escaparía de ella, otra vez.

\- Bueno Val, mientras espero voy a darme un baño. – estiró su espalda. – No me esperes despierto.

En estas ocasiones es cuando Quinn daba gracias de que existiera una ciudad tan avanzada como era Piltover. El sistema de tuberías para tener el agua caliente o fría, le parecía de lo más ingenioso a la hora de tomarse un buen baño. Ya no tenía que hacerlo a la antigua, esperas horas y horas para llenar toda una bañera con baldes de agua caliente que se enfriaban en cuestión de minutos. Luego estaban los geles y champús que recibía de importación, dejando de lado a los aceites y plantas que usaban de antaño.

Así pues, la demaciana lleno toda la bañera de agua caliente y luego le echó su jabón favorito, uno de olor a miel que le había encantado incluso a Valor. Por último, agarró su diario y se metió con el en la bañera. Mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se deleitase con la temperatura del agua y las caricias de la espuma de jabón, abrió el pequeño cuaderno que siempre se llevaba con ella.

Estaba repleto de dibujos y opiniones de ella misma sobre los diferentes lugares y personas que había conocido en sus múltiples viajes. Por ejemplo tenía los dibujos de Ashe y su tribu cuando fueron a visitarles, extrañándose de que Valor le cogiera un rápido cariño a la arquera, cosa que era muy rara en él. Luego estaba las descripciones de paraísos como Jonia o Piltover, donde conoció a la famosa sheriff cuya puntería era única en Valoran. Entre esas páginas guardaba las famosas "fotos" y el aparato con las que se hacía. Seguía pensando que debía de haber magia en ella, pues al fin y al cabo la tecnología hextech mezcla la magia con la propia tecnología.

Luego estaban los dibujos que ella había hecho de él. Uno de los asesinos más buscados de toda Demacia, y lo peor de todo es que era noxiano, dando una razón de más a la corona de por qué no fiarse de Noxus. Le había dibujado tantas veces, que si alguien descubriera esos dibujos comenzaría a sospechar.

Y con razón. La primera vez que se vieron, fue en la mansión de un duque a las afueras de Demacia. Quinn estaba pretificada. Él era un asesino rápido y que mataba sin ningún remordimiento, mientras que ella era una simple exploradora, que aun siendo rápida no era rival para él. Valor no estaba con ella, le habían prohibido llevárselo dentro. No sabía qué hacía allí, bueno en realidad se hacía una mínima idea, pero no contaba con encontrárselo en territorio enemigo.

Pero lo sorprendente es que no la hizo nada. La miró de arriba abajo y se marchó por la ventana. Cuando Quinn fue a ver por dónde se había ido, él ya se encontraba fusionado con las sombras. A ella le sorprendió su reacción, al igual que las otras veces que siguieron. Con el paso del tiempo le fue pareciendo más y más extraño, ni siquiera Katarina actuaba de esa manera cuando Garen andaba cerca.

Llegó el punto en el que no podía más, y antes de que se escapara logró atraparle, o más bien ella a él. Pillar por la espalda a un asesino experto no era fácil, por mucho que lo pareciese. Talon la pegó contra su cuerpo y le colocó una daga alrededor de su cuello. Quinn cerró los ojos, pensando que había tentado demasiado a la muerte. Pero en lugar sólo escucho unas palabras susurradas al oído. Unas que nunca antes le habían dicho...

El estrépito sonido de la trampa despertó a Quinn de su sueño memorial, encontrándose con la cara del asesino a pocos centímetros de la suya. No pudo evitar que un sonoro grito se le escapara de su garganta, lanzando el cuaderno por los aires mientras empujaba a Talon y se hacía con la toalla para envolver su pequeño cuerpo. Era sorprendente la cantidad de situaciones como que había vivido la demaciana.

Su cara se sonrojó, al tiempo que su cuerpo se volvía nervioso por la presencia del noxiano. Escuchaba las "risas" de Valor, mientras Talon la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Una de las cosas que le gustaba de él era que su mirada se mantenía fija en los ojos, no como otros hombres a los que se le desviaba a zonas un tanto delicadas para una mujer cuando ésta se hallaba desnuda. La demaciana dirigió su vista a la trampa que había diseñado, encontrándose con una red vacía y suspendida en el aire.

\- ¿Pe-pero, co-como lo has hecho?

\- No soy un asesino novato, Quinn, deberías saberlo. - empezó a quitarse la capa. - Esa trampa está hecha para niños, con una simple daga he logrado desarmarla en cuestión de segundos. - la camisa empezaba a seguir el camino de la tapa, no sin antes deshacerse de todas las dagas y cuchillos que colgaban de los cinturones. - Por otra parte, Valor no te es de gran ayuda cuando sabe que estoy rondándote cerca.

\- Ese pajarraco se está confiando demasiado. - dirigió su mirada al asesino, deleitándose con la mirada que había ante sus ojos.

El cabello cayéndole por su fornida espada como una cascada de azabache, los músculos que componían su cuerpo, tan trabajados y fornidos; cicatrices que decoraban su cuerpo y que guardaban una historia, cada una más impactante que la anterior. Ese cuerpo que tantas veces la había rodeado con sus brazos, atrapándola en un sentimiento de pasión que ambos corazones se encargaban de deleitar salvajemente. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta. Talon estaba semidesnudo, en el baño con ella, quien estaba completamente desnuda. Sólo la separaba del mundo una simple toalla.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! - preguntó alarmada, intentando por todos los medios que la única tela que la cubría no se le cayera por los sobresaltos.

\- ¿No es obvio? Me estoy desvistiendo. Toda esa caminata me ha dejado cansado y sudado. Necesito asearme. - incluso para ser un noxiano callejero hablaba como un señor.

\- ¿Pero es qué no ves que estoy desnuda? Podías esperar a que acabase. - haciéndole caso omiso, el asesino se deshizo de sus pantalones, mostrando todo su cuerpo desnudo a la demaciana, quien estaba hecha un tomate al verle con todo al aire, nunca mejor dicho. Le dio la espalda. - ¡Un hombre no puede andar desnudo delante de una mujer!

\- Por favor, no tengo ningún problema en que me veas desnudo. Además, hemos hecho el amor tantas veces, que ya no debería importante. Yo puedo imaginarte desnuda bajo tus ropas, conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo a la perfección. - se metió en la bañera sin ningún miramiento. - Una prueba de ello es la cicatriz que tienes en el costado. -

Por puro instinto, Quinn miró aquella marca grabada para siempre en su cuerpo. Sucedió hace un par de años, después de conocer a Talon. Ella estaba en una misión de reconocimiento, cerca de la frontera de Noxus. Su objetivo era buscar un lugar donde establecer una base de operaciones demaciana, de tal manera que ningún noxiano supiera que los estaban vigilando.

Pero aquel día la fortuna no estaba de su parte. Al cabo de un rato, se encontró con una banda de maleantes que la vieron como una presa fácil, alguien con quien satisfacer sus deseos antes de matarla. Había logrado abatir a la mayoría de ellos, no obstante, uno fue más avispado y logró herirla gravemente en el costado, cayendo al suelo.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Una sombra se movía entre los maleantes, eliminándolos uno por uno, mientras la sangre empañaba la corteza de los árboles. Quinn iba perdiendo lentamente el conocimiento a causa de la hemorragia, viendo por última vez el rostro encapuchado de Talon. Cuando despertó, estaba en el campamento médico de demacia. Los sanitarios le habían dicho que la encontraron desmayada en el suelo, con la herida grave tratada de forma excepcional. Tal fuera este acto de compasión o afecto, lo que hizo que ella cambiase la forma de ver al noxiano.

\- Vale, pero cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

\- Si eso sirve para que te sientas mejor. -

Él nunca daba motivos para que desconfiara, sabía que si se lo pedía, él lo haría. Soltó la toalla y ésta cayó con ligereza al suelo. Primero giró levemente la cabeza, y en efecto él tenía los ojos cerrados. Lentamente iba acercándose a la bañera, mientras sentía como el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Le dio la espalda, metió lentamente un pie y luego otro. El agua aún estaba caliente, aunque teniendo el cuerpo de Talon tan cerca del suyo le aseguraba que no iba a pasar frío en ningún momento. A la misma velocidad, descendía hasta quedar sentada sobre la tina, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Las manos de él iban recorriéndole la espalda, provocándole un leve escalofrío. Sin prisa, iba bajando por sus brazos, luego metiéndose por los costados hasta acabar ambas manos encima de su vientre. La atrajo hacía él, chocando su espalda con su pecho lleno de cicatrices. Apoyó su mentón en su hombro izquierdo, mientras respiraba aquel aroma embriagador que tenía su cuerpo.

Quinn llevó su mano izquierda a la mejilla del campeón, notando como la barba le empezaba a salir. Sonrió, y lentamente fue girando su rostro hasta verle los ojos. Siempre que los miraba le recordaba todos los momentos que habían vivido. Los besos en el Instituto de Guerra a escondidas, las veces que ambos se habían salvado mutuamente cuando estaban en el mismo equipo, o los largos enfrentamientos cuando estaban en diferentes. Cuando él se colaba en la ventada de su habitación, cuando Valor recorría los jardines de la institución para llevarle uno de sus mensajes.

Los diversos entrenamientos de los que nadie sospechaba cuando estaban en el gimnasio, los besos y las caricias que se daban bajo el agua de la ducha, o la noches de pasión en las que ambos se unían en un sólo ser y ella despertaba entre sus brazos. Recordaba cada beso, cada caricia o abrazo. Odiaba que fueran simples recuerdos que se revivieran cada cierto tiempo, y no cada día como una pareja normal haría, simplemente por el hecho de ser de dos ciudades-estado diferentes y en guerra.

\- Ojalá no tuviéramos que vernos siempre a escondidas, no tener que inventarnos excusas y poder vivir felices como cualquier otra pareja. – suspiró. Él no dijo nada. Sabía en qué momentos tenía que hablar y en cuáles no. – Al principio era tan defensora de la patria como Garen, Lux o incluso Jarvan. No me importaba para nada Noxus o cualquiera que hubiera nacido allí, los consideraba a todos iguales, una panda de malhechores que sólo les importaba matar por diversión. Cuando descubrí lo de Garen con Katarina, pensaba en comunicárselo a Jarvan y decirle que era un traidor. Pero al conocerte, supe por lo que él podría estar pasando. Enfrentarte en cada incursión a la persona que amas, y luego también la Liga. No es un mal que le desees a alguien. Si algún día llegan a descubrirlo…

\- Ahora no pienses en ello. No tiene sentido que pienses lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que pasará mañana.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que puede acarrear esto?

\- Soy un asesino, en cualquier misión siempre corro riesgos que pueden acabar con mi vida. Con el paso del tiempo aprendí a vivir las cosas del presente al máximo, sobre todo aquellas que me alegran el día a día, pues puede que al día siguiente ya esté muerto pero al menos habré muerto sin arrepentimientos. –

Frías y duras palabras, pero que tenían toda la razón del mundo. Quinn sonrió. Talon sabía sacar lo bueno de cada situación, aunque aquella les afectase a ambos. Era cierto, él podía llegar a morir algún día si fracasara en su misión, y ella podría volver a ser atrapada en territorio enemigo como la primera vez que se encontraron. No tenía sentido pensar en lo que pasaría mañana, simplemente tenía que vivir el presente como si fuera su último día sobre el mundo.

La demaciana se giró, quedando cara a cara con aquel hombre que tanto deseaba. Él se acercó a su rostro, sus labios se unieron en uno sólo y dejaron que toda la pasión que tenían sus cuerpos retenidas se soltara, como una chispa que hace estallar un barril de pólvora. Valor bajó de la viga de madera y salió volando por la ventana, cuando ellos dos llegaban a ese punto, al pájaro no le interesaba verlo.

* * *

 **Veo que a mucha gente le encanta Quinn, pero me sorprende la cantidad de parejas con las que quieren emparejarla, tantas que se te ocurren diversas historias interesantes.**

 **Aquí os dejo a los quinn-fanáticos este one-shot, esta vez con Talon como amante de nuestra demaciana a petición de Sesshi.**

 **Un saludo**

 **Kaiserelle**


End file.
